How the Earth Trembles
by Kame Hime
Summary: Are Kagome's thoughts becoming a reality? Small drabbles & monologues of Kagome's thoughts on Sesshomaru. Quite...dramatic. R&R, please! KagSess
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They belong to the fabulous Rumiko Takahashi. Lucky bitch.

* * *

A moments pause. I hold my breath as you pass—a gorgeous giant amongst a field of ants. Eagerly staring, I await a glance, a sign of acknowledgment, a sign of notice. A sign of a god noticing a mortal—noticing me.

It doesn't come.

I am torn. My heart is beating, but it is broken. Why have I not been noticed? I don't understand. You pass, and the Earth trembles beneath your feet.

My eyes track your step, slowly sliding to the right to follow your gaze, and all I can feel is surprise. What is wrong with me that I am passed for _that_? He _hates_ him…doesn't he?

I am not here. I am but a shadow in the dark. I am nothing! Do you feel for me as I feel for you? No! How could you? You don't even see me…

You pull out a sword—a shining gleam of metal—and I realize what you are here for. You have come for a fight. You have deemed _him_ worthy! An equal. Someone worth your time. Someone to kill. I would love to be killed by you. I would love for you to stab my broken heart and look into my eyes as I take my final breath, finally—_finally_—acknowledging me.

It would be miraculous. If I were to die by those hands, I would die happy…at the hands of Sesshomaru.

* * *

AN: Er, honestly, I don't like this very much. It sounds great acted out and, well, monologued, but put into writing like this….not so much.

Review! Honest criticism is great, but flames are lame. Tell me what I can improve, thanks!

**EDIT 4/25/09: I've changed my mind about this. :] No major changes; only a few grammar mistakes fixed.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha and I am making no profit through this endeavor.

* * *

It's spring again. The snow was stifling this winter and our journey was stalled more than once; the white scenery was beautiful. Naraku remains unseen and I'm on edge. This is never a good sign. I'm not the only one who thought so.

I saw you again today. It was exhilarating and invigorating and horrifying. You walked—no, _glided_ in unannounced, the only warning his sudden growling. Everyone thought it'd be Kouga, but then _you_ appeared with your troupe, heads tall and without an ounce of fear. Of course they felt no fear; they were with you and you're indestructible. I long to know what that feels like—to have the confidence to know I will be protected by your might. You could fell gods from the heavens if you so chose.

Ethereal and gleaming, you paused on the edge of camp, golden orbs passing over each of us—my breath hitched when your suns bored into mine—only to linger on _him_. Always, always him!

"I've come for an alliance." Your voice was silk.

I missed you and I miss the snow.

* * *

AN: I had a sudden urge, so I made another installment. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own nothing.

* * *

You know. You know about me and you know that I know that you know and you're smirking, though how I can see anything past your gaze boring into mine is beyond me. My hands are shaky and my writing's probably illegible and slanting but you _know_.

You sat across from me at camp and I couldn't stop myself from sneaking glances at you from over the flickering fire. The flames stained your form a soft orange and I couldn't help myself; it made you look so docile and different. I felt as though I was viewing a private Sesshomaru no one had seen before. So peaceful, like in death.

And then I saw your eyes. They were burning with such intensity! There was no mistaking that under your porcelain skin and silken robes lay a heart, beating and thumping like anyone else. It is hard to imagine we have anything in common. Gods can't die, and I'm sure their hearts don't beat, either.

On my last coy glance you caught me. My eyes flicked to your form and, surprisingly, met your orbs. Staring. They were burning and churning and there was nothing I could do but stare back. My breathing's harsh and I can't hear anything over the rushing river in my veins, but I know I must look foolish.

You break our trance first. Why? There's a movement and I tense—Inuyasha wants ramen. Acknowledgment is exhausting. I wonder how long we sat there staring at one another.

I wish Miroku hadn't drunken the last of the sake.

* * *

AN: Enjoy. :]


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Poor people don't own something as lucrative as Inuyasha.

* * *

I feel lonelier now than I ever did before.

The children play constantly. They're always keeping each other company—I think they were starved for someone their own age. I taught them hopscotch. It irritates Inuyasha to know end; he says it slows down our hunt, but I haven't seen Shippo smile as big as when they jump through the hidden obstacle course.

Sango's admitted her feelings and Miroku's attempting to sway his perverted ways, but he still has a long way to go. Nevertheless, they're always busy "getting to know one another". I hope we defeat Naraku soon. I would hate to see Sango go through heartbreak; it feels awful.

Even Jaken isn't alone! He polishes Ah-Un's saddle every camp, spending the entire night beside the dragon until we pack come morning. I can't overcome the feeling that there's some reptile camaraderie code I don't know about.

Lastly? The two of you. I won't say you're inseparable, but I never imagined anything like this! You travel together at the front of our ranks, side-by-side discussing _something_. Even now both of you are sitting on the edge of the firelight, whispering furiously. All I can see is a random flash of fang, hair, or hand. I just don't underst-what?

Inuyasha's standing. He's throwing his arms up and scoffing. Ha. In the dark, his sleeves billowing look like resonating arm fat. I'm glad the children are asleep and can't hear his mumbled cursing; his quiet mumbling is almost as loud as his yelling and Shippo's already picked up enough dirty language to make an American soldier cringe.

He's walking away and I suspect he won't be back before sunrise. I can't tell if you're gone, too, but I wouldn't be surprised. You're so graceful I probably wouldn't be able to notice your leaving. Perhaps, underneath all my hesitation and loneliness—ignoring all the stress your staying here has caused me—it's better to be under your hunter's wing than under your predatory gaze.

Ironic I say that when a sudden glint of gold directs itself at me—your eyes. Thoughtful. They glow in the dark like some eerie, wild animal.

I suppose I'm not safe from your predatory gaze after all.

* * *

A/N: Writer's block is beginning to creep up on me. *gasp*! I'd like to thank my readers, but my super-special thanks go out to my reviewers, especially LC Rose (without who I doubt I'd be writing anything). They're fuel and spurn me on, so keep it comin'! :D Especially ideas for future installments. I'm curious. And I'm trying to make things a bit lighter, without losing the original feeling in the first chapter. I dunno..I'm experimenting a little, but I think I'll leave most of my experimentation for a separate story.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I got kissed today.

I was sitting by a spring, filling our canteens and contemplating my obsession, when _he_ walked up and sat right next to me!

His pointer finger swirling the water, he wouldn't look to me as he started to speak. "I'm wrong, aren't I?"

"About..?" I set the canteens down and tried not to sound as irritated as I felt. _He never sounds this serious, _I thought. Glancing at him, I froze. His shoulders were hunched and his knees were drawn to his chest—I'm sure if he had a tail, it'd be between his legs. "Inuyasha?" I prompted at his silence, my tension gone.

A clawed fist punched the water. "Everything!" He swung toward me, his eyes ablaze. "Fucking everything! About Kikyo! Naraku!" He paused and his eyes softened. "You." Scoffing, he turned back to the water, wiping his hands on his hakama. "Hell, I was even wrong about Sesshomaru. A damn _human_! Who woulda thought, y'know?"

My heart stopped. "Human?" I breathed out.

"Yeah, Rin. We've been talking—" _I noticed. _"—and I guess he saved her. She was killed by _Kouga's_ wolves. Can you fucking believe that? Of all the damn tribes—_Kouga's_!"

I guess tonight's full of revelations; Inuyasha looked _sad_ saying this. I never knew he cared about the 'mangy wolf'.

He turned to me again. "I mean, who the fuck woulda thought he'd save some _little girl_ with a sword he hated!"

"When was this?"

He straightened with a gleam in his eyes. "Sometime after I cut his arm off." He deflated again, turning to his aquatic reflection. "But we've been talking about other things, too—about Naraku and the shards and what we should do."

"Have you come up with anything?"

"We've decided to keep hunting for 'em and kick his fucking ass as soon as we see the coward." I had to stifle a giggle. "But he won't shut up about how I'm leading my pack!"

I stopped playing with my shoes. "Pack? I've never heard you say _that _before."

He blushed and turned to the sky. "Yeah, well, I've never felt the need to. _Anyway_," he continued, bracing himself against the ground behind him, "he says I push too hard—_him_. The bastard thinks 'I'm wearing the humans down' and 'I should train the kit during my excess leisure time to better prepare Shippo for the final battle'. Who is he to say that shit?"

"The mighty Sesshomaru, obviously. You do a horrible impression."

"Good! I don't wanna be like that ass. Shippo's too cowardly and weak to do any _real_ good. He'd only get in the way—you can't deny that."

"He's too young for battle, yeah, but maybe your brother's—"

"_Half_ brother."

"—right. It's about time Shippo was able to protect himself a little better," I playfully punched his shoulder, "and I think you'd be perfect at teaching him some moves."

He nervously rubbed his nose. "Actually, Sesshomaru offered. I said Shippo'd probably shit himself in fear, but I agreed. Sesshomaru can teach him more." His eyes had that serious tinge again as he looked at me. "I'm sorry, Kags."

"Well, Sesshomaru _is_ brilliant in battle. He's so fluid and graceful—rarely a _scratch_! Shippo'll get over it. I bet—"

"No, not about that." Another pause. "About us. I've fucked everything up so bad! Kagome, this whole Kikyo thing—I'm not sure I was right, y'know?" His voice had turned desperate.

"No, I don't." I replied, hardened.

He ran a hand through his hair. "God dammit! I haven't seen her in forever, you know. It's been a long time, and I've been thinking. I was real pissed at first—" I opened my mouth. "—but it passed!" he finished hurriedly with raised arms. "She's just so—so _different_ now. I noticed before, but who fucking cared? Kikyo was back. She was walking and talking and—"

I don't really remember what else he said. I tuned him out, for the most part. All I noticed were his waving arms and the occasional "Kikyo", "wrong", and any variance of "fuck". Why would I want to hear him spout on and on about _his_ love while he's off stealing all the attention of _mine_? But I remember the rest verbatim. My memory really does scare me sometimes; I can recall all of this, but I can't pass a math test.

"—but none of that matters! You're _here_—with _me_—just like you always have been." His hands clasped mine. _When'd he get so close? _"Just like I hope you'll always be. Kagome, I'm a fucking idiot—I know that—but I'm trying here. This is fucking _real_, and—fuck!" And he pulled me forward and kissed me! It was harsh and frantic and just so _full_—just like I expected it to be. Then he was gone, leaving me with a wet chin and bruised lips.

I returned to camp with everyone asleep and the two dogs gone. I added more wood to the dwindling fire and slid into my sleeping bag, pulling out some pocky from my backpack beside me. I'm going to get fat from all the stress I'm going through—and if Inuyasha's going to let up on our pursuit, I'll never burn off the calories!

While dazedly munching, you returned to the camp and dropped the canteens in front of my face. And then the impossible: you _spoke_ to me.

"You smell of the half-breed." I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest and into the fire. I sat there speedily thinking of something sophisticated to reply with.

"Oh?" was the strangled half-squawk that came out.

"Yes. You smell contaminated with distraught disgust."

"I—well, I spoke with Inuyasha by the spring, but that's no reason to be disgusted."

"Really, miko? If I recall correctly, you've been distraught ever since my arriving, but only after just arriving from Inuyasha's company do you smell disgusted."

"I'm sure I smelled disgusted when I was covered in that demon's intestines last week!" I snapped back.

"I chose not to actively smell your group after the demon slayer vomited into the bushes—"

"Where Jaken was _hiding_!"

"He was recuperating, human. He was the one who felled the demon. It was only after Inuyasha's reckless, and _unnecessary_, brandishing of Tetsusaiga that the demon burst like it did." You were glaring. "But it doesn't matter. This is an _unnecessary_ argument, the fault of my _needless _prying."

And as you were turning away I blurted "Can you really sense my emotions?"

You paused and looked at me. Your eyes burned with such intensity! I'd never seen them swirl with such varying emotion before—with _any _emotion besides anger before. "I can sense, smell, and determine _every_ emotion of yours, Kagome."

And with that you walked away from the camp into the forest's shadow.

I feel like crying.

* * *

AN: This one's a long one. D: But it didn't feel that way while writing it.. I thought of splitting it, but that made no sense, either, so here we are. I won't say I'll make a habit of this, but I'll try. I like the way this turned out, even if it IS COMPLETELY different from the others. Oh well, I'm still developing. Hope you liked it! Review?


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, nor will it ever be.

* * *

"There's not a movement you've made without my noticing it, Kagome."

Breath held, body trembling.

"There's not a sound you've made without my hearing it, Kagome."

Heart pounding, blood rushing.

"Every whisper, every shout…your scribbling in your book, your staring into the fire, your half-dead smile, and your looking at me with eyes like _that_; I've been watching you, Kagome. I've been staring at you the few, precious seconds you haven't been staring at me and I _want_, human."

My vision briefly darkened, but I struggled not to faint. _You_. You sat there, on your heels and stiff as a board and I felt so _hunted._

Seconds that felt like hours, before, "The half-breed thinks it's time, and so do I: Naraku, the final battle. What say you?"

Even longer; the seconds must have been days. "I…" a shaky, raspy sound. "I agree, My Lord."

Your gaze darkened and your eyes _glowed_ in the dark. Slowly—so slowly—they shifted down, they shifted up, and they pinned my eyes to yours. A faint whisper: "Then prepare yourself."

And then you were gone.

I crawled out of the hot spring after I'd waited for you to reappear, after I'd waited for Shippo to run to me crying, after I'd waited for Sango to call my name, after I'd waited for _something_. My thighs were quivering and it took me so, _so _long to return to camp, but no one came.

The fire's near cinders. Everyone at the camp is asleep, but you and…and him are gone. I can't help but wonder…did I imagine it? Was it a dream?

My blush seems permanently plastered to my face, and there's only one thing I know for certain: I've developed a fear of water.

* * *

A/N: Yikes. It's been a long time… There's no excuse, just a hope my Muse stays until this story's finished, I suppose. This was going to be the last chapter, but then I remembered—oops!—Naraku, and this took a different turn, but then end doesn't seem too far off.


End file.
